ESENCIA DE FRESA
by Marisol Salinas
Summary: One Shot inspirado en el reto del striptease, en él veremos a nuestra pareja favorita, realizando actos con los que siempre deseamos verlos. Akane decide usar una esencia para enloquece a Ranma ¿Lo conseguirá?


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro.

**One Shot StripFic**

**Esencia de Fresa**

Estaba harta de que esas descaradas quisieran acaparar siempre la atención del tonto de Ranma, cuando no era la odiosa de Shampoo, era la loca de Kodashi y cuando no era la Rosa Negra, era la disque mejor amiga de él. Por más que intentara ignorar las emociones que me provocaba el ver a mi prometido cerca de ellas, mis celos salían a la luz.

Lo peor de todo era que él, más que sentirse culpable o alejarse de ellas, disfrutaba de verme celosa. Hoy fue el colmo, se salió con la tramposa de la estúpida peli morada toda la tarde, según le daría una poción para volver a ser normal y como siempre fue timado por la china.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba muy molesta de que él se hubiera ido con la cocinera de fideos, cínicamente me dijo que no estaba de humor para mis malditos reclamos, me exigió que dejara de enojarme, que yo ya sabía que él no quería nada con ella, que lo único que le interesaba era obtener una pócima para dejar de convertirse en mujer cada que tocaba el agua fría.

Típicamente discutimos como muchas otras noches, estaba cansada de que él no me diera mi lugar como su prometida, estaba harta de que no me brindara la atención que merecía, fastidiada de que después de dos largos años de estar comprometidos, no se hubiera acercado si quiera a besarme o mínimo a tomarme frecuente de la mano.

Siempre que estábamos a un paso de avanzar en nuestro compromiso, llegaban los entrometidos de nuestros padres, la avariciosa de Nabiki o sus prometidas a arruinarlo todo.

Desde hace una semana mis amigas me contaron que en el mercado hay un puesto de productos chinos que hacen magia, Sayuri y Yuka me comentaron que ellas fueron a comprar una esencia que provocaba que el amor de tu vida haga lo que quieras con tan sólo olerla, siempre y cuando sintiera algo por ti.

Yuca mencionó feliz que a ella le había funcionado perfecto con Hiroshi, mientras que Sayuri expresó algo triste que no había servido para nada en Daisuke.

Me entró curiosidad y a la ves inseguridad de ir a comprarla, sin embargo me di ánimos a mí misma para ir a conseguir una, ya que necesitaba saber de una vez por todas sí Ranma sentía algo por mí. Era el momento de conocer la verdad de su corazón, sí él no demostraba nada, optaría por hablar con mi padre y terminar de una vez por todas con esta farsa; pero sí el daba indicios de amarme, lucharía incansablemente para que disolviera los falsos compromisos con Shampoo y Ukyo.

Ese sábado salí temprano de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sólo le avisé a Kasumi que iría a hacer unas compras con mis amigas, por fortuna Ranma aún se encontraba dormido.

Llegué a la dirección que me dieron Sayuri y Yuca, era un pequeño establecimiento con remedios chinos; como si el anciano del lugar leyera la mente, preguntó si iba por la esencia para ayudar a que el amor de mi vida fuera más cariñoso, dude por varios segundos, mi rostro se enrojeció como tomate, pero asentí nerviosa con la cabeza.

De inmediato el señor de cabello blanco se dispuso a preparar la fragancia, incluso la personalizo para mí, me comentó que podría ponerle el aroma que yo quisiera para que simulará ser un perfume, opté por una con olor a fresas, pronto me entregó un frasco y me advirtió que en caso de que el hombre que yo creía era el amor de mi vida no fuera atraído por la esencia, tendría que darme por vencida con ese chico.

Pagué por el perfume y me dirigí al centro comercial para ir de compras, adquirí algunas blusas para el verano, shorts, vestidos más adecuados para mis 18 años y nuevas prendas íntimas, ya que el viejo Hapossai había hecho de las suyas y se había robado algunas. En la tienda de ropa interior me obsequiaron un atuendo de lencería sexy por el monto de la compra, consistía en un sostén negro con detalles rojos y un diminuto bikini de encaje con los mismos tonos.

Justo antes de llegar a casa decidí que era momento de probar la fragancia, puse sólo una pequeña gota en uno de mis dedos y la coloque en mi cuello, tomé otro poco para ponerla en mis muñecas.

Al ingresar Kasumi estaba a punto de servir la comida, Ranma estaba en la sala y se dignó a exigirme una explicación por no invitarlo a ir conmigo, lo ignoré por unos momentos pero se acercó y me tomó de la muñeca con suavidad y me ordenó que a la próxima lo invitara.

En la comida, Papá nos notificó que saldrían fuera todo el fin de semana con la familia del Doctor Tofú, quien deseaba comprometerse formalmente con mi hermana Kasumi; a pesar de que me invitaron, no creí prudente ir, me excusé diciendo que me dolía la cabeza, papá y Tío Genma pidieron al engreído de mi prometido a que se quedara a cuidarme, quien extrañamente aceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A las 3:00 de la tarde todos partieron a casa de la Sra. Tofú ubicada a las afueras de Tokio, todos excepto él y yo.

Me dispuse a acomodar la vieja ropa en mi closet, para luego probarme cada una de las prendas que había comprado, sin embargo también pasaba por mi mente el saber sí la esencia funcionaba.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Ranma había entrado a la habitación, solté un grito de susto al verlo sentado cómodamente en mi cama.

-Akane: ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos haces aquí?

-Ranma: Nada, sólo quería saber si no compraste nada para mí en el centro comercial.

-Akane: ¿Y por qué habría de comprarte algo?

-Ranma: Porque eres mi prometida.

-Akane: ( Pensaba si estaría funcionando la fragancia) Sólo compré algo de ropa para mí.

-Ranma: ¿Podrías enseñarme que compraste?

-Akane: Bueno, mira las prendas están en esas bolsas, sólo son algunos vestidos y blusas (Olvidando que también había comprado lencería).

Ranma se dispuso a sacar una a una cada cosa que compró Akane, vio varias blusas de tirantes y con escotes, algunos shorts algo cortos para su gusto, luego sacó los vestidos, al extenderlos pensó lo bien que se verían en Akane, ya que eran más adecuados para la edad de su prometida, de pronto agitó la cabeza algo confundido de tener esa clase de imaginaciones, regularmente intentaba no pensar en el bien formado cuerpo de su novia.

Continuó sacando las compras y al final pudo apreciar la lencería que adquirió, su mente se echó a volar nuevamente al notar que su "marimacho" había adquirido lencería muy, pero muy sexy, tan sexy que se ruborizó de inmediato.

-Ranma: (Enojado) ¿Me quieres explicar por qué rayos compraste estás cosas?, ¿No te parece que son muy reveladoras?

-Akane: (Sonrojada) ¿Por qué estás viendo eso?

-Ranma: No cambies la conversación, ¿Para quién compraste todo esto?

-Akane: ¿Cómo que para quién?, Para mí, no es obvio.

-Ranma: Ni creas que vas a ponerte estas cosas, nadie más que yo puede verte con esto puesto ( Tapándose la boca).

-Akane: (Viendo que estaba funcionando la esencia) A sí que quisieras verme con esas prendas, ¿Te gustaría verme con ellas?

-Ranma: (Nervioso), a decir verdad (jugando con sus dedos índices), ¿no serías capaz de modelar esto para mí o sí?

-Akane: ¿Rétame?

-Ranma: Te reto a que modeles todo lo que compraste.

-Akane: Con una condición

-Ranma: ¿Qué condición?

-Akane: mmmh (pensando), no se deja lo pienso.

Por unos segundos pensé que pondría a hacerle con tal de que el se negara a obligarme a modelar para él, me convencí que sería vergonzoso que me viera en lencería.

-Akane: Ya lo tengo, quiero que bailes en privado para mí. (súper sonrojada)

-Ranma: ¿Qué baile en privado para ti?

-Akane: Ya sabes, (desviando la mirada de Ranma), mmm un baile estilo striptease, pero como sé que no eres capaz, yo tampoco seré capaz de modelar esa ropa.

-Ranma: Trato hecho, pero será hasta en la noche, para ensayar un poco, ya sabes que el gran Ranma Saotome no dice que no a ningún reto. Tú por lo pronto puedes hacer parecer que la sala es un escenario. (Sin oír más palabras, salió de la habitación).

Me puse muy nerviosa de creer que en realidad él estaría dispuesto a bailar, quise ponerle un reto difícil para que se negara y así yo tener algo con que excusarme para no tener que modelarle, pero ahora no sabía que haría.

El resto de la tarde pasaron por mi mente muchas imágenes de mi prometido bailando sensualmente, mis mejillas se enrojecían imaginando que se vería muy sexy sin camisa; sentí mucho calor y humedad en mi zona íntima al creer que sería capaz incluso de quedar completamente desnudo frente a mí.

Tuve que darme un baño antes de que comenzara su dichosa presentación, ya que para ese momento la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, todo por imaginar tantas obscenidades.

Al vestirme, opté por ponerme la sensual lencería que me regalaron y uno de los vestidos que compre; casi estaba por bajar, pero regresé a la habitación para esparcir en mi cuerpo más fragancia de fresa, esta vez usé más que la primer ocasión.

Llegué la sala y él ya estaba acomodado en el sillón, al verme sus ojos se clavaron en mí, pude notar como su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Ranma: ¡Wow! ( Asombrado), ¿Así que por fin decidiste comprar ropa de mujer?, Luces muy hermosa.

-Akane: (Dudosa), no sabía si el cumplido era de broma o por efecto de la esencia, así que me acerqué a él y le pregunté ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Me veo bien?.

-Ranma: Te ves extremadamente bella, no sabía que podrías verte tan bien. (Tomándome de las manos).

-Akane: Y bien, ¿listo para bailarme?

-Ranma: Estoy más qué listo para que me modeles.

Ranma se acercó a mí y sin la menor pena me guío al sofá, hizo que me sentará y posteriormente se dirigió a poner música, eligió la canción de The Weeknd "Earned It", él portaba un pantalón negro y su típica camisa china de vestir color rojo.

Antes de iniciar con su espectáculo me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a perderme en sus ojos azul zafiro, luego me advirtió que pasara lo que pasara no quería que dejara de verlo.

Empezó la canción que sonaba sumamente sexy, no imaginaba como comenzaría a bailar, de pronto caminó lentamente hacia atrás, comenzó a moverse de una forma torpe, pero erótica a la vez, lo que me hizo pensar que lo que pasaba en la sala de la casa era un sueño.

Abría y cerraba las piernas en un paso semi lento, luego recorría con su mano derecha su pecho y abdomen, mientras que los dedos de su otra extremidad se hundían en su cabello negro azabache.

Movía cintura y dorso de un lado a otro, se agachaba y sin dejar de mirarme se levantaba despacio. La camisa comenzó a estorbarle, por lo que hábilmente la desabotonó y se despojó de ella, la aventó justo a mi lado.

Siguió contoneándose deliciosamente, había quedado en playera interior negra de tirantes, poco a poco la subió desde su cintura y se la quitó acariciándose pectorales, dando un pequeño brinco hacia mí.

Después fue el turno de desprenderse del pantalón, deslizaba de un lado a otro sus pies, sus caderas iban de atrás hacia delante, como queriendo y sus brazos estaban completamente sincronizados. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer desde su barbilla hasta más allá de su ombligo.

Se acercó más a mí y puso una de mis manos en su pecho, me hizo tocarlo de su bien formado abdomen, después las llevó a su espalda para acabar en su trasero. Pude notar que estaba a punto de tener una erección, mientras yo lamía y mordía mis labios de lo nerviosa y húmeda que me estaba poniendo.

Nuevamente se alejó de mí y se tiró al suelo subiendo y bajando la cadera, su pelvis tocaba sensualmente el suelo, aún portaba pantalón.

Continuó con su rutina, se hincó con las piernas abiertas y nuevamente sus manos recorrieron desde su cabeza hasta su abdomen, de un salto se levantó y fue el momento para quitarse la prenda negra.

Se colocó de frente y poco a poco lo deslizó, suavemente iba bajando la prenda por las caderas, muslos, rodillas, chamorros hasta desprenderse de él.

En ese instante yo ya me encontraba sumamente excitada, las manos me sudaban, deseaba tocar su cuerpo, muchos pensamientos se repetían en mi cabeza, una y otra vez quería que se acercara y comenzará a besarme apasionadamente. Cada vez eran más pervertidos y lujuriosos, veía su dorso desnudo y quería besar cada milímetro de él.

Mi chico azabache no dejaba de moverse, notó que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y me gritó que no dejara de verlo. Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando bajó su bóxer, él estaba de espaldas y lo primero que vi fue su firme trasero.

Se giró de frente y su pene estaba completamente erecto, dio tres pasos hacia delante y sus manos ya estaban acariciando mis mejillas, involuntariamente las mías se dirigieron a sus nalgas, recorrieron su cadera, su pelvis, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos llegaron a su miembro.

Empecé a deslizar mis dedos alrededor de él, jamás habría pensado que se me antoja tanto lamer su parte más íntima. Sacudí mi cabeza creyendo que de esa forma los pensamientos pervertidos se irían de mi mente, no podía hacer eso sin antes probar sus labios.

Me levanté de mi asiento y lo abracé, lo tomé del cuello y le susurré al oído que no imaginaba que bailará tan bien.

Respiraba agitadamente al tenerlo tan cerca, sin embargo, no podía permitirme ser quién tomara la iniciativa de besarlo, sólo me acerqué un poco mirándolo a los ojos, él me tomó de la cintura y por fin se atrevió a degustar de mis labios, comenzó suave, uniendo los suyo a los míos, pero poco a poco aumentó la intensidad, incluso nuestras lenguas se empezaron a sincronizar.

Por varios minutos nos mantuvimos devorándonos, sólo separábamos nuestras bocas para poder tomar aire, después volvíamos a unirlas.

Sus manos comenzaron a frotarme la espalda, llegaron a la cremallera de mi vestido y la deslizó hacia abajo.

A los pocos segundos ya me encontraba en lencería. Empezó a besarme el cuello, a dar pequeñas mordidas en el, bajó a mi pecho e hizo lo mismo hasta que el brasier le comenzó a estorbar, con un poco de torpeza y nerviosismo logró desabrocharlo quedando al descubierto mis senos. Su lengua recorrió mis pezones lentamente, la pasaba en círculos y posteriormente succionaba cada uno de ellos; sus manos no perdían el tiempo, estaban jugueteando con mis nalgas, las sobaba y apretaba cada que quería, haciendo que diera algunos grititos de placer.

Yo no podía dejar de tocar su espalda ni sus brazos, mi boca se encontraba entretenida en su cuello, llegué a darle mordidas que lo hicieron gemir sonoramente. Cada vez sentía más cerca su miembro, tenía rato repagándolo en el monte de Venus.

De pronto el se sentó y yo quedé parada frente a él, su boca no dejaba de jugar con mi "pecho plano", parecía que estaba encantado. Sus manos me quitaron el bikini y me dejaron en iguales condiciones a él, una de ellas se dirigió hacia mi intimida y comenzó a explorar.

Primero tocó los labios inferiores, con sus dedos se hizo espacio para abrirlos y poder llegar a mi clítoris, desesperadamente comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro, provocando sonoros suspiros en mí.

Con el objetivo de tener un mayor acceso a ese lugar prohibido, me hizo levantar la pierna derecha y colocar mi pie justo a lado de donde estaba sentado.

Continuó frotando y después siguió su exploración, llegando hacia la vagina. Introdujo con cuidado sus dedos índice y medio hasta posicionarse en mi punto g, inició tocando despacio, para posteriormente incrementar la velocidad e intensidad con la que me humedecía.

Para cuando acordé no sólo su mano se encontraba en esa zona, su boca se dirigió al mismo lugar, con los dedos me estimulaba la vagina y con la lengua tocaba el clítoris.

Mientras estaba de pie, notaba como cada vez me mojaba más, en parte por lo que mi chico ojiazul hacía, pero también por el panorama que tenía, podía ver su pene levantado en todo su esplendor, notaba como palpitaba, jamás lo había visto por tanto tiempo y menos erecto, se me antoja a tanto llevarlo a mi boca y jalarlo de arriba abajo, sin embargo me detenía el pensar ¿Qué diría Ranma sí lo hacía?.

Las inseguridades se apoderaron de mí, había escuchado a mis amigas decir que para los hombres era muy placentero el que les practicarán sexo oral, pero ¿Y sí él creía que yo era una pervertida libidinosa?, ¿Sí no le gustaba como ella movía mi lengua en su miembro?, ¿Sí Ranma creía que era demasiado inútil para hacerlo venir?, ellas me habían contado que cuando un hombre recibe sexo con la boca se vuelven locos y se ponen a merced de quién se los practica, sin duda tenía que intentarlo.

Al verlo entretenido con mi vulva, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, lo estaba haciendo tan rico que comencé a jadear y gemir con cada movimiento de su lengua, su cabeza estaba clavada en mi entrepierna, yo lo aprisionaba más con esa zona, a la vez que el me sostenía apretándome de los glúteos.

Fue inevitable el empezar a nombrarlo con la respiración entrecortada, mi voz temblorosa decía una y otra vez Ran-ma, ¡oooh Ran- ma!, tenía pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento, ya que intensificó sus movimientos, cada vez su lengua era más rápida, mientras que sus dedos me llamaban a unas incontrolables ganas de explotar de placer; él no paró hasta que sintió como lo humedecí, mis piernas temblaron al tener mi primer orgasmo, mi primer orgasmo con mi prometido (suspiro).

Volteó a verme con un fuerte tono carmín en sus mejillas y me preguntó, "¿Te gustó Akane?, (rascándose la cabeza) ¿Lo hice bien?", le respondí de inmediato, claro que me gustó, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora es mi turno de provocarte placer.

Es mi turno de cumplir con el trato, espero no te moleste que lo haga así (señalando mi cuerpo desnudo), caminé hacia atrás e intenté hacer una pasarela para él, estoy segura que mi cara parecía un tomate, pero Ranma estaba muy emocionado observando otras partes de mí cuerpo.

Me di ánimos y me acerqué a él arrodillándome, mi cara quedó a la altura de su pene erecto, mis manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y comencé a lamer todo alrededor de su miembro, mis dedos comenzaron a masajear sus testículos, luego subieron y me ayudaron a sostener lo que estaba chupando gustosa.

Seguí dando ligeras caricias con la lengua, hasta que llegué a la punta de su órgano viril, la introduje en mi boca muy lentamente, cuidando de no raspar con mis dientes, poco a poco fue ingresando más en mí; el empezar a escuchar gemidos muy audibles de él, me provocaban e impulsaban a subir y bajar mi cabeza, cada vez lo sentía más adentro de mi cavidad bucal.

-Ranma: Oooh Akane! Sigue así amor

-Ranma: Lo haces muy bien, chiquita.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en cada uno de mis movimientos, sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse entre mis cabellos, me tomó de la cabeza y me ayudó a entender el ritmo con el que quería que moviera la cabeza hacia su pene.

"¡Sigue así amor!", me ordenaba, y yo no dejaba de obedecerlo, podía percibir que él estaba sumamente excitado, que le encantaba lo que hacía. Me separé poco a poco de su miembro y empecé a besar su abdomen, fui subiendo hasta su cuello.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, le pedí que se introdujera en mí, llevó su mano hacia su intimidad, lo tomó e intentó meterlo en mi vagina, pero no conseguía entrar debido a la inexperiencia que tenía, lo tuve que ayudar para que encontrará el orificio exacto por donde debía ingresar, con mi apoyo lo consiguió rápidamente.

Con cuidado me tomó de la cintura y me hizo subir y bajar hacia él, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y por fin consiguió hacerme perder la virginidad, no lo niego, sentí un poco de dolor el cual pudo percibir, comenzó a preguntarme sí me había lastimado, sí quería que parará, negué con la cabeza, pero él seguía dudoso de continuar; me acerqué a su oído y le pedí que siguiera.

Nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente, con mis manos me sostenía del respaldo del sofá con el afán de impulsarme y moverme más de arriba abajo.

Mientras que las de él recorrían todo mi cuerpo. En su mirada podían percibirse que todo lo que estábamos haciendo le encantaba.

De vez en cuando me preguntaba sí me estaba gustando lo que hacía, yo asentía con la cabeza, todo lo que estábamos haciendo me llevaba a un mundo donde sólo importábamos él y yo, donde no había gritos, ni insultos, ni golpes, sólo había una gran conexión, complicidad y amor.

Lo tomé de las manos y las aprisioné contra la pared, tomé el control de nuestra primera vez; pude notar que eso le fascinó, ya que comenzó a jadear y respirar cada vez con más frecuencias y haciendo más ruido.

Mi cuerpo se movía en un vaiven, las sensaciones que generaba mi prometido eran tantas que sabía que en cualquier momento podíamos llegar al punto máximo de excitación.

De pronto Ranma me miró y con voz ronca dijo que estaba a punto de venirse, le respondí que yo estaba casi por conseguir lo mismo, de nuevo me sujetó de la cintura, mientras que yo lo abracé del cuello, nos movimos con un ritmo que hacía que sus piernas y las mías provocarán fuertes ruidos.

"Oh Ranma", mencioné cuando estaba a punto de mojarme toda, él entendió que era momento de terminar; pude sentir como explotamos sincronizadamente, los dos respirábamos intentando recuperar el aliento, mi cuerpo temblaba y de mi boca salieron diversos gritos de placer.

Lentamente fuimos normalizándonos, pero no dejamos de abrazarnos. No sabía de qué forma separarme de él, tenía pena de cruzar mi mirada con la suya, estaba insegura de que todo lo que hicimos fuera provocado solo por la esencia.

Por fortuna el rompió el hielo y empezó a hablar susurrándome al oído.

-Ranma: Gracias Akane

-Akane: ¿Por qué?

-Ranma: Por este momento, (sobándome nervioso la espalda), muchos días soñé con hacerte mía, deseaba tanto estar contigo de esta manera.

-Akane: (Sorprendida), Ranma, yo también había deseado esto antes.

-Ranma: ¿En serio? (Emocionado) Sabes...Te Amo.

-Akane: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿De verdad?,

-Ranma: ¿Dije algo malo?

-Akane: (Negando con la cabeza), nooo, yo también te amo. (Muy sonrojada).

Por varios minutos estuvimos fundidos en un abrazo, disfrutando de la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Me animé a separarme ya que era un poco incómodo el sentir una humedad viscosa en las piernas.

La pena y el pudor regresaron a mí, el me tomó de la mano y me hizo detenerme. Se paró justo detrás y me abrazó de la cintura. Me preguntó nervioso sí podríamos ducharnos juntos, incrédula de lo que me estaba pidiendo giré a verlo, tenía un rojo tono carmín en sus mejillas, lo besé en los labios y lo jalé en dirección al baño.

Después de bañarnos juntos con un tanto de vergüenza de compartir ese momento, nos vestimos y bajamos a cenar la comida que Kasumi nos dejó para pasar ese fin de semana.

Permanecimos en silencio degustando los alimentos, de pronto Shampoo y Ukyo irrumpieron en nuestra sala, comenzaron a jalonear a Ranma, peleaban por quién dormiría a lado de él ahora que nuestros padres no estaban en casa, decidí que no deseaba presenciar esa patética escena, me dirigí muy molesta a mi habitación.

Me recosté triste en la cama de ver la inoperancia de Ranma después de lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros, definitivamente todo lo que realizamos hace un rato fue por efecto de la esencia de fresa; me sentí tan mal de haber utilizado un truco para que él fuera atraído por mí, me fue imposible no echarme a llorar, mi rostro se hundió en la almohada intentando ahogar el llanto que me provocaba el sentirme tan miserable.

A los pocos segundos el irrumpió de nuevo en mi cuarto, se sentó a mí lado y me pidió que volteara a verlo acariciándome el cabello.

Con los ojos hinchados me giré, estaba por reclamarle por sus estúpidas prometidas, pero me tomó de la barbilla y me besó tiernamente, luego de degustar mis labios, me aseguró que había terminado todo con las fastidiosas esas.

-Ranma: No te preocupes más, ya no existe ningún compromiso más que el nuestro, ellas tendrán que entenderlo.

-Akane: Pero, ¿Sí intentan vengarse?

-Ranma: Ya estante advertidas que si tratan de hacerte el más mínimo daño, no voy a contenerme y van a conocerme en las malas.

-Akane: ¿Estás seguro?

-Ranma: Claro, luego de lo de está tarde, estoy seguro que no quiero que volvamos a separarnos jamás.

-Akane: Tengo que confesarte algo. (Jugando con sus dedos)

-Ranma: ¿Qué?

-Akane: (nerviosa y desviando la mirada), es que yo compré una esencia para que te acercaras a mí.

-Ranma: Ya sabía que la comprarías, te seguí al centro comercial. Pero para ser honesto, desde la semana pasada que supe que estaríamos completamente solos estuve maquinando un plan para tener un acercamiento contigo.

-Akane: ¿En serio? (emocionada), ¿Así que ya sabías que nuestros padres se irían?

-Ranma: Sí, el Doctor Tofú me lo dijo, pensé que era la oportunidad ideal para estar más tiempo contigo, debo confesar que muchos días había fantaseado con besarte y cuando entré a tu habitación por la tarde se me ocurrió retarte a modelarme, al menos esperaba verte de lejos. Sin embargo, cuando tú me retaste a mí con lo del Striptease (sonrojado), supe que era el momento indicado para seducirte y que te rindieras ante el encanto de Ranma Saotome.

-Akane: Oye, eres un tramposo.

-Ranma: Sí, claro, lo dice quién usó una fragancia barata para hacer que cayera rendido ante ella.

-Akane: ¿Y no funcionó?

-Ranma: Claro que no, por que desde hace mucho tiempo caí rendido hacía ti, Te amo.

-Akane: (con una gran sonrisa en su boca) Y yo a ti.

**Fin.**

Espero que les guste mucho este one shot, la verdad es el segundo que hice para este reto, el otro espero subirlo pronto, es algo diferente a este.

Decidí unirme al reto ¿Por qué quién no ha fantaseado el ver a Ranma realizando candentes movimientos?, Es mi crush de toda la vida, aún de adulta, sigo pensando que físicamente es perfecto, sí le sumaramos el tener una mejor actitud con la persona que ama sería maravilloso.

No olviden dejar sus reviws y comentarios, es importante que me dejen su retroalimentación.

Gracias!


End file.
